Atacado x un shaman
by kmi-x
Summary: mucho pasa en una noche , pero a algunos nada le cuesta olvidarlo y hacerse el tonto despues ¡¡¡horoxlen!
1. Default Chapter

Atacado x un shaman  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
--El combate termino horo horo - me dijo el shaman que al mismo tiempo me pisoteaba ---- sabia que perderías ante mi , pero nunca creí que perderías de esta forma , tan humillante ¡ '¿cómo se siente que tu enemigo te pisotee? ...ajajajaja.... eres un débil e inútil-.  
  
Nunca me había sentido tan humillado ¿ como perder ante un shaman con los mismos niveles que yo ? si al principio de la batalla yo manipulaba la situación no se que me pasa, -.  
  
-¿por qué me siento así? ¿¡que tengo ?. --.  
  
Apenas y me levantaba del suelo,.,lleno de moretones que empezaban ya a tomar color morado , y aun mas lleno de cortes y de heridas echas por la lanza de mi oponente , tenia un corte aun mas profundo que atravesaba el abdomen y que no paraba de sangrar .  
  
Sin rumbo empecé a caminar por el desierto , ya casi ni recordaba donde quedaba la casa de los asakura ..  
  
Empecé a arrastrar los pies que levantaban polvo , pero luego hice un esfuerzo para caminar bien ya que el polvo , al penetrar por las heridas infectadas y así dolían aun mas , tenia sueño , pestañaba muy lento como si quisiera dejar mis ojos a bajo y que descansen de una vez, luego me di cuenta de que no podía mas y me tiro al suelo..... ¡que ganas tenia de eso!...... Tirarme al suelo y dejarme vencer por el dolor que causaban aquellos moretones , heridas y "ese maldito corte ¡! Tan profundo y tanto que me duele!..... además estas heridas en todo mi cuerpo hacen que quiera dormir, que ganas de olvidarme del dolor , olvidarme de mi cuerpo , me rendiría aquí mismo en medio del desierto , en medio de la nada , ¿ que mas me queda por hacer ? si nadie vendrá a socorrerme ?..........  
  
Cuando levante la mirada por un segundo demonios!!.... no veía nada era tarde y estaba algo mareado ....todo daba vueltas a si que preferí cerrar los ojos otra vez ,¡ que satisfacción me causaba cerrar los ojos ¡! Olvidarse de esto de una sola vez ........si solo Len estuviera aquí ......no me perdonaría. Diría que soy...... soy un cobarde, un cobarde al perder esa batalla , permitir que me humillaran, que limpiaran el piso con migo , y lo peor sentía un poco de dolor y me tiraba al piso!!!¡¡¡¿ me rendía por unas cuantas heridas!!? ¡¡¿ pero que clase de hombre soy!.........un cobarde .  
  
Así que me levanté y seguí la ruta para llegar a la casa de yoh ......¡¡ yoh!!.... Como extrañaba a yoh , solo 10 días afuera y extraño su risita estúpida , que me levantaba el animo , y len ... como extrañaba a len , la persona en la cual pensaba todo el día y no me lo sacaba de la cabeza con nada " que ganas de verlo .... que ganas de abrazarlo , que ganas de decirle cuanto lo amo , de decirle que estoy enfermo , que se quede con migo , que tengo miedo y que me proteja , .  
  
¡¡¡¡ ESTOY SONANDO COMO COBARDE OTRA VEZ ¡!.  
  
Así que retorne fuerza , y me encamino lo mas rápido a casa Eran las 12:00 , media noche aproximadamente a esa hora todos excepto len duerme , ¡¡ya me acorde de nuevo de len y mas animado que nunca me fui aproximando a la casa con la esperanza de encontrarme a len , len , len , era lo único que me mantenía de pie ya que esas heridas me atacaban dejándome a punto de rendirme otra vez hasta que divise la casa ¡¡ la casa ¡!!...... corrí hasta la puerta pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y al parecer todos dormían , al entrar procure no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie no quería que me vieran en esas condiciones, derrotado , herido , humillado.  
  
¡¡¡¡demonios ¡! ¿¡¡ que me pasa ¡! por quinta vez tropezaba mientras me dirigía al baño , al chocar con un macetero, me di cuenta que era el colmo y me toco la frente a ver si tenia fiebre.  
  
estaba ardiendo ---- .  
  
entre al baño y me mire al espejo-- como es posible que yo , ande a tropezones chocando con cualquier cosa que se me atraviesa ??!.....---veía todo de color rojo y de vez en cuando se me atravesaban manchas azules , como nubes , luego tome agua , mucha agua , ya se me había olvidado la sensación de beber algo hace unos segundos sentía fuego en el estomago , que se apaga de a poco al beber cada sorbo de agua , a pesar de que pasaron unos 2 días sin alimentarme , no quería comer...¡¡ no quería comer ¡!! Ni yo me lo creía pero , era verdad , me sentía tan mal que agradecía estar en casa otra vez solo quería ver a len , y luego dormir .....¡¡que cansancio tengo .- --- así que me dirigí hacia mi habitación pero en el camino se me atraviesa quien yo esperaba que se me atravesara desde que entre a la casa .........len tao .....¡¡LEN TAO ! lo observe .........¡que ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos ¡de decirle cuanto lo extrañe ¡ me acerque a len con la intención de abrazarlo , pero este me interrumpe horo horo ....- es lo único que sale de len al sorprenderse al verme en esas condiciones .  
  
Podía ver en los ojos de len horas de preocupación , noches de desvelos , y miles de preguntas que le quería hacerme de una sola vez pero.....a mi no me vencen las ganas de abrazarlo........ e ignorándolo(eso quería que pareciera pero no era así ) solo avanzo a mi habitación....... apenas llego , 5 pasos me parecían unos cuantos kilómetros al avanzar en esas condiciones , pero al primer paso que da dentro de ella , me desmayo presionando mis heridas contra el piso ¡¡las heridas , esas malditas heridas ¡!!.... que ganas de rasguñarlas , de hacerlas mas grandes para que duelan por razón , pero no tenia ganas , mas bien dicho , no tenia fuerzas para nada ni siquiera para arrastrarme .  
  
Len queda echo pedazos ante el desaire que le hizo horo horo , -- pero que rayos le paso?-luego recuerda sus heridas , esa gran herida en el abdomen de horo horo , entonces len corre hacia la habitación de su amigo y queda sorprendido al verlo en el piso y sangrando aun mas --- horo horo....--- grita len , dirigiéndose hacia el para socorrerlo pero ¿ que hacia con el ?¿ como lo ayudaba? , repentinamente vuelvo en si --- len.....-le dije --- horo horo ....... que te paso?? Quien te hizo esto ? -- un shaman de la ciudad... --dime como se llama , como es o algo por que te juro que en cuanto encuentre a ese imbesil lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo ¡!! Dijo len furioso al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones (moribundo) ¡!!!  
--no len , estoy bien.......... solo acompáñame, -  
len , al escuchar estas palabras de horo horo se puso rojo , muy rojo  
pero luego se dio cuenta que tiene que ayudar a su amigo .......así que  
sin despertar a nadie , se dirigió a la habitación de tamao en busca de  
vendas o algo para desinfectar la heridas de horo  
--- ya!! Tengo algunas cosas pero ... no si esto sirve'?-dijo len  
mostrándole a horo un envase de crema para la cara  
no , hombre -le respondí .  
  
Len termino de curarme las heridas ( 2 horas después ya que el pobre era  
muy torpe para esas cosas ).  
Gracias len me siento mucho mejor -lo miraba con tanta atención ,sus  
hermosos ojos , sus mejillas algo rojas al estar tan cerca de mi , ahora  
me estaba debilitando de nuevo ¡ que ganas de darle gracias con un fuerte  
abrazo, de dejarme reposar en su pecho , no tener la noción del tiempo ,  
solo pasar un buen rato con el , pero conociendo a este tímido chico  
pronto se iría con la excusa de que tiene sueño o algo así ,  
mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por len .  
  
-----bueno , si ya te sientes mejor entonces me voy a mi habitación  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ !!!!! --- pensaba -esta era la primera vez que estábamos  
solos y len se iba????????'? NNNOOOO ¡!!.........  
  
---- he....... len ......quédate con migo esta noche , tengo miedo  
len.... perder ante ese shaman fue lo peor que me pudo pasar, me siento  
mal .  
len me miro , y luego se sentó al lado de mi (sin perder su mirada fría  
), en ese momento me sentía bien, protegido y muy buen acompañado , lo  
hubiera abrazado con todas mis fuerzas , pero cualquier movimiento haría  
que mis heridas dolieran otra vez,  
horo horo - me dijo len - ¿qué estab..------ lo interrumpí con un beso en  
sus delicados labios , al principio el chico parecía nervioso así que  
separe mi boca de la suya , pero me sorprendí al ver que el me besaba  
ahora ... ---así que era cierto ----, me decía a mi mismo .....¡¡¡¡ me  
ama ¡.......el no jugaría de este modo con migo , esto era una señal , me  
ama , estoy seguro ¡!!!......al fin todo se a aclarado para mi , al fin  
soy feliz. De pronto len se separo de mi interrumpió toda mi ilusión ,  
pero fue para mejor , ya que se recostó al lado mío así que cerré mis  
ojos y me olvide de todo lo que tuve que pasar en las ultimas horas(me  
refiero a lo del shaman de la ciudad, no a len ), desesperación , odio y  
humillación ..  
  
Sin pensar len se apoyo en el pecho de horo olía a sangre , a tierra, a  
sudor como si horo hubiera peleado los 10 días completo sin parar , como  
si hubiera peleado con todas sus fuerzas que le dejaron como recuerdo  
esas horribles heridas abiertas , que no deseaba mirar para no arruinar  
este momento .  
  
Al otro día por la mañana me desperté pero len , no estaba a mi lado  
,así que me levanto de golpe y...... AAUUCCHHH ¡!!!!!!!____--......--  
.....-......me dolieron tanto las heridas que no soporte las ganas de  
lanzar un grito que despertó a todos en la casa de los asakura , en  
menos de 2 segundos TODOS , o sea todos estaban en mi habitación, todos  
habían estado muy preocupados ¡¡ 10 días eran desde que salí de casa  
¡..sin dar explicación alguna.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron tanto ,que nadie dijo nada , solo me observaron  
como sufría con mis heridas ... solo pilica lanzo un grito que hasta los  
escucharos los de noruega (nadie sabia si era de sorpresa o de alegría  
por que aparecí o de preocupación al verme en esa condición ) y solo  
atino a tirarse sobre mi y mis heridas que me dolían aun mas , ya que mi  
hermana me apretaba .Pronto apareció len quien le lanzo una mirada fría  
a pilica , y ella entendió inmediatamente la indirecta y se aparto de mi.  
Len me tomo entre sus brazos, y me subió a una camioneta que estaba  
desde muy temprano a puertas de la casa de los asakura.  
  
¿ como era posible que len llamara a una camioneta ?!- .  
  
¡¡¿ se preocupo de verdad por mi ?..  
  
¡¡¡¿miro así a pilica por QUE SABIA QUE YO ESTABA SUFRIENDO CON SUS  
APRETONES¡!?.  
  
Me tomaba entre sus brazos a MI!?'?? ^-^.  
  
Me tenia que aguantar las ganas de alegría.  
  
Len no hablo en todo el viaje hacia la ciudad , solo miraba por la  
ventanilla del vehículo .  
  
Mientras yo cada vez sufría mas con mis heridas "" como duelen así ? si  
no son tan grandes -me dije , al compararlas , mirarlas y examinarlas ,  
eran feas y abiertas ,al parecer len no hacia nada bien , ya que algunas  
tenían arena dentro , decidí no mirarlas mas , solo miraba a len , quien  
llamo a una camioneta para llevarme a la ciudad, no era lindo'? ( eso  
me lo recordaba a cada rato) , se preocupaba por mi!!, se preocupa por  
mi!!.........me quiere, estoy seguro!--, solo eso me animaba, solo esa  
esperanza de que en cualquier segundo len me hablaría , me miraría o algo  
, por que miraba por la ventana como si el fuera el único en este mundo ,  
hasta que no aguante mas .  
  
----¿¡¿¿¿¡¡¡¡que te pasa len ¿?!!!----- grite exaltado , apoco y lo  
golpeo(ops..).  
  
Len me mira, solo por dos segundos , retorna su vista hacia en paisaje y  
dice ----no debes hablar .....no debes hacer nada , puede ser peligroso --- parecía algo enojado pero ¡¿por qué ¡?¿¿¿¡ acaso se le olvido lo de anoche ¿? A caso se olvido que me acompaño , que me curo , mal , pero siquiera lo intento , se le olvido que durmió a mi lado en MI futón???? Que le pasa ?? por que me ignora ?. 


	2. x que me ignora ?

::::::::::x que me ignora?::::::::::::::.  
  
Capitulo 2 ::.  
  
Al atardecer (como a las 7:00 ) llegamos de la ciudad  
LEN ; el doctor le dio medicinas y dijo que tenia que reposar por lo  
menos un semana ,así que , pilika - la miro fríamente - tu te encargaras  
de que se las tomes ..  
PILIKA: por que?......  
LEN : tu eres su hermana o no ?.  
PILIKA :si.  
LEN : entonces has algo útil para tu hermano no ves que casi se muere???  
no quiero que le pase algo , así que cuídalo  
PILICA : tienes razón -me mira con una sonrisa- yo cuidare de ti  
hermanito ..  
  
""no quiero que le pase algo ""¡¡¡no quiere que me pase algo!!! . al fin  
una señal!!! Eso significa que se preocupa por mi , en cualquier momento  
, me hablara o algo estoy seguro!!!.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ya era de noche , muy noche eran alrededor de las 12:oo a.m ........len  
no me había hablado en todo el día ¡¡¿ por que? por un momento creí que  
para len este día era uno de esos que no quieres hablar, los días mas  
frecuentes en len , pero cuando , la puerta de mi habitación se abre , vi  
a len conversando con yoh , parecía feliz , también hablaba con manta ,  
ryu ¡¡¡ con todos , menos con migo!!!!!.  
  
¿¡¿ que le pasa a ese imbesil ?....esta igual que antes !!.... y yo que  
creí que nos habíamos amigado aquella noche ,yo creí que lo  
recordaría,,,,ese niño me esta volviendo loco!!!!!!!---- .  
Así que mas enojado y adolorido que nunca ,.me dirigí (apenas ...apoco y  
arrastrándome ) a la habitación de len , con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar  
estube parado frente a su puerta , por media hora pero........no tengo  
las suficientes agallas para hacerlo y me volví a mi habitación , no  
tengo fuerza para enfrentarme a el .  
  
Desde esa noche ......6 meses atrás , aun no tengo las agallas para  
hacerlo , para entrar en su habitación y hacerlo reaccionar ,aun sigo con  
las mismas preguntas,,,, solo sigo en esta vida con la esperanza de que  
len , la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo , algún día me hable , de  
que algún día deje la vida que lleva ahora y vuelva a concentrar sus  
hermosos ojos en los míos otra vez , tengo la esperanza de que recuerde  
que siquiera una noche me amó , esa noche que al parecer mi amado olvido  
, esa noche que me lleno de esperanza toda la vida.  
  
:::::::::DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! .:::::::::::::  
  
Ya... termine el capitulo 2 pero.....................¡¡¡salió super corto!!!!... se me vació el cerebro , solo espero que sigan dejando reviews.. y gracias a los que me los dejan , así me suben el animo , y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo , aunque por el momento este fic no tiene continuación , no se si con el tiempo se me ocurre algo , así que por el momento este es el fin .. 


	3. Arreglando lo que teniamos pendiente

Bueno......u_u...........no lo tenia planeado una continuación de este fic (ouch!), pero recibí peticiones y amenazas ¬_¬..........es que me gusta cuando los fics quedan con un final poco común ..pero por las circunstancias que se presentaron , mejor lo continuo TToTT.  
  
Arreglando lo que teníamos pendiente  
  
YOH: últimamente te he notado extraño horo- horo...........horo???...oye........HORO-HORO!!!!!! RESPONDE!!!!!!!!!  
  
HORO2: a ......que ?  
  
YOH: que te pasa ¡!!!!!.....hace tiempo que no eres el mismo .....oye........horo-horo.............OYE!!!!  
  
ANNA: yoh ..terminaste la cena!!????!!!  
  
YOH: TToTT...........me falta un poco....  
  
Yoh tenia razón......últimamente he cambiado mi forma de ser......siento como si la vida ya fue muy injusta conmigo , me siento desganado y con sueño todo el tiempo.... creo saber la razón...pero no la diré , ya que repetir en mi , el nombre de cierta persona , destruye lo poco que queda de mi...siento rabia por todo esto ........y lo peor es que no tengo las fuerzas para enfrentar mi problema y acabar con todo esto de una vez......no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y no he cruzado palabras con len ,( todos en la casa se asombran al ver que ya no peleamos ni hablamos ) aun así , no puedo olvidarlo...... no puedo sacármelo de mi cabeza y lo peor es saber que a el solo le demoro un día olvidarme ¡¡¡un día ¡!!! Y yo he sufrido durante meses ¡! No es justo ! ...como me gustaría que el sintiera todo lo que yo siento ahora , apostaría que no piensa en mi ni un segundo durante su vida . Hacia len siento rabia , que ganas de gritarle en la cara cuanto lo odio!!!! Detesto todo de el , empezando por lo mas grave , que me engaño ..  
  
YOH : oye!! horo-horo!! Ven .....la cena esta lista ¡!!!!  
  
La cena , la peor parte del día , todos te observan y otra vez empiezan con las preguntas ""que te pasa horo2""....""ya no eres le mismo"".....¡como odio todo eso ¡¡que ganas de vivir apartado de todos ellos ¡! Antes eran mis amigos pero ahora no son nada mas que una molestia ¡..  
  
YOH: OYE!!!!! LA CENAAAA!!!!!! HORO-HOROOOOO!!!!!!!!.  
  
_ UY!!! YA TE OÍ !!!.  
  
YOH : ENTONCES POR QUE NO VIENES ¡!???.  
  
--SI YA VOY!!!!!!!!.......imbesil......  
  
Totalmente desganado me dirijo al comedor .....todos están allí.....que ganas de largarme de alli y estar solo .  
  
PILIKA: hermano!!por que tardaste tanto ?...oye hermano....!!!  
  
Sin prestarle atención me siento y espero a que yoh me sirva ....a mi lado se encuentra ryu , quien no para de hablar de lizerg (mañana nos visitara) , mas allá esta manta con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro , apuesto a que yoh lo invito.......al lado de manta esta anna quien no deja de apresurar a yoh con los platos , luego esta pilika , tamao y por ultimo len......estaba sentado a mi lado..........¡que rabia le tengo ¡ no puedo dejar de mirarlo con desprecio, para que se de cuenta de cuanto lo odio, pero no parece prestarme atención .  
  
LEN: ryu . ....pásame una servilleta.....  
  
RYU: pero len....por que no se la pides a horo , yo no la alcanzo.....  
  
Len sin decir ni una palabra se levanto de la mesa y saco lo pedido..  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta que tengo razón ¡¡es un idiota!!! ¡¡lo odio!! Ya no aguanto mas , en ese momento rompería el silencio que llevaba meses .  
  
---¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que te pasa picudo ...acaso me tienes miedo!!!!!!!!??!!!!!...---.  
  
Len me ignoro mirando hacia otro lado y casi susurrando dijo.  
  
-eres un estúpido...yo no le temo a nada .!!-.  
  
Sentí un alivio , ya que me había hablado ¡!, era el mismo len de siempre ,pero trate de aguantar mis ganas de gritar de emoción.  
  
--¡entonces pruébalo!!-.  
  
En ese momento todos en la mesa me miraban ...eran unos estúpidos , que ganas de que se fueran ....pero trato de no tomarlos en cuenta .....hasta el momento en que len se levanto de la mesa , puso esa cara muy común en el y saco su lanza .  
  
ANNA: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!!!!!!!!!!! Estamos en la mesa , arreglen sus problemas en otra parte ¡!!!!  
  
No podía perder la oportunidad de desquitarme de una sola vez con el , así que ambos nos dirigimos al patio para solucionar todo lo que dejamos pendiente .  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... 


	4. La venganza

Y allí estábamos........frente a frente .... el estaba tranquilo.......pero yo no esperabas las ganas para dañarlo .  
  
-koloro...posesiona esta tabla!.......-  
  
yo estaba listo para pelear pero len estaba en otra.  
  
-que te pasa!!!......no me digas que no vas a luchar contra mi ¡!!...te estas arrepintiendo cobarde!!.....-  
  
LEN: cállate....... ahora hay alguien que nos esta espiando .....-dijo mirando a todos lados  
  
--no hables tonterías!!!!! Y peleemos de una vez!!!!-le dije  
  
LEN: cállate!!!!!..........  
  
Estaba comenzando a creer que no quería pelear con migo , hasta que divise a alguien , que estaba detrás de unos árboles , y que luego huyo .  
  
--AAHHAAAAHHA!!!!!!!! ESE ES EL ESTUPIDO SHAMAN QUE ME DIO UNA PALIZA , CUANDO VIAJE A OTRA CIUDAD!!!!!!.....--  
  
LEN: que dices?.......  
  
--SI!!!! FUE EL ¡!!!TToTT-  
  
LEN: ¬¬ para de llorar idiota.  
  
ESQUE TU NO ENTIENDES ¡!! .....ME TRAUME DE POR VIDA!!!!!!....mira todavía tengo una cicatriz en el brazo ... .....te la muestro?  
  
LEN: no...tenemos que seguirlo......vamos......  
  
--ehheeeee.....por que no vamos tu solo???-  
  
LEN: a caso no quieres devolverle lo que te hizo ese idiota!!!!  
  
-es que......es muy fuerte........-  
  
LEN: ¬¬ eres un cobarde.......  
  
--REPITE ESO Y TE ENTIERRO EN EL SUELO!!!!!!-  
  
LEN: entonces alcancémoslo......  
  
--si pero...si le pedimos ayuda a yoh y los otros?? , ...digo.....para que seamos mas , por que ese shaman , de que es fuerte , es muy fuerte -  
  
LEN: NO HAY TIEMPO!!!!..  
  
-AHHAA...espérame!!! ...-.  
  
************************************  
  
ya habían pasado 5 minutos , 5 laaargos minutos , y yo recién me daba cuenta que estaba junto a len , mi enemigo , mi plan de venganza no funciono TToTT , pero ahora debía preocuparme de encontrar a ese idiota ¡!!!!pero...junto a len , no se por que , pero....me da vergüenza estar a su lado ahora , pero debo concentrarme en vengarme de ese shaman de la otra ciudad ¡.......por que me abra seguido hasta aquí!?? , seguramente quiere pelear con migo otra vez TToTT ...........nooo!!!!!.....el es muy fuerte!!! Con una vez es suficiente!!!no quiero mas!!! , pero len esta con migo ....... si ese shaman quiere pelea , len luchara contra el........jijiiijiji.....así sufrirá un poco para que pague todo lo que me hizo. , ya quiero verlo sufrir ajajajajaja!!!!!.  
  
LEN: estas....muy callado......  
  
--y que??? Acaso quieres que te cuente un chiste???¬¬ --  
  
LEN: no ....solo.......  
  
--mira enano.........tengo hambre , ve a esa tienda y me compras algo ...si?  
  
LEN: oye ¡!! Estamos buscando a ese shaman y tu piensas en comer!!!!!  
  
--es lo mas lógico que con tanta emoción me de hambre......  
  
LEN: y se puede saber por que tan emocionado ¬¬  
  
--por que.......me vas a comprar algo o no?-  
  
len entro a la tienda , no puedo creer que sea tan tonto y haga lo que yo diga ^^ tengo que desquitarme con el ¡!!! Ajajajajjajajajajajajajajajjaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LEN: y que te paso ahora , de que te ríes ¡!-......  
  
--de ti......-  
  
LEN: ......DE MI!!!!!!!  
  
--si.....-le dije serio.  
  
LEN: Y POR QUE!!!!!!  
  
Len estaba furioso de verdad tomaba todo lo que yo le decía en serio, y yo no aguantaba la risa .  
  
--por que eres un idiota por eso!!!!-  
  
LEN: mira estoy aquí por ayudarte ....y tu empiezas con tonteras ¡!! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu culpa, y ya no sabemos a donde encontrar a ese shaman ¡!!!.  
  
-mira ....yo todavía recuerdo por donde se fue .....siguió en esa plaza ,  
y luego se desvió a los árboles............. viste?....ya ahora pásame lo  
que me compraste ¡!!.  
  
LEN: ¬¬ no te compre nada....  
  
--Y POR QUE!!!!!! SI YO TE LO ORDENÉ!!!!!.--  
  
LEN: no tengo dinero.....U.U..... 


End file.
